Stay With Me
by Make-OutParadise123
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UP. Sasuke leaves Konoha village to gain power from Orochimaru but what happens when he finds out about Sasuke’s hidden feelings for her that Sasuke has so desperately tried to hide everyone and even from himself.
1. Prologue

**Here's my first-ever Fanfic! Please tell me what you all think! I will be updating regularly! It's rated "M" for later chapters. Anyways on with the story…**

**Stay With Me**

Summary: Sasuke leaves Konoha village to gain power from Orochimaru but what happens when he finds out about Sasuke's hidden feelings for Sakura that Sasuke has so desperately tried to hide everyone and even from himself.

**Prologue:**

She stood in the chilly night air that blew her short uneven bangs into her eyes. But she didn't notice for they were more focused on the raven haired man who stood a few feet in front of her. He was dressed in his normal attire, his blue tee with the Uchiha fan symbol on the back along with his beige shorts. His hands were stuffed in his pockets;

He slowly lifted his head to face Sakura. Same as him she was in her normal attire, pair of tight black shorts that stopped just before the knee and her red top that had her clan symbol on the back. "Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?" he asked her. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with her or anyone for that matter.

"I knew you'd come this way…if you were to leave…" she replied studying his face but found no sign of any emotion.

"Get out of here…and go back to sleep." he said coldly and started to walk towards her.

"Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you always keep so quite and never say a word to me…?" she asked and he walked passed her.

"I told you I didn't need your help don't try and look after Me." he said after he stopped a few feet passed her.

"No matter what, you just always hate me don't you…you remember don't you? The first time we were here ourselves you were so made at me…when we became genis, when our three man team was first decided…" she said turning her head towards his direction.

"I don't remember that." he told her, again with no emotion at all.

"Hahah…yeah, I guess your right…that's all in the past huh? That's when it all began though you and me…along with Naruto and Kakashi sensei…we did all sorts of missions just the four of us it was painful and difficult at times even with that though…I still enjoyed it. I know about your passed Sasuke even if you get revenge though… it wont bring anyone happiness not even for you Sasuke nor me." She said trying desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to fall in her eyes.

"I already know… I'm different from you all…I can't be following the same path as you guys… deep inside my heart I've already decided on revenge…for that reason only do I live… I'll never be like you or Naruto." he told her.

"Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now I know your pain…! I may have friends and family but…if you were to leave to me…to me I would be just as alone as you…" she had finally broken her tears freely falling from her eyes.

"From here on out…we all begin new paths." he stated.

"I…I…love you with all my heart! If you were to stay with me…there would be no regrets…because everyday we'd do something fun, we'd be happy together I swear! I would do anything for you! So…please just stay with me…I'll help you with your revenge… I don't know what I could do… but, I'll try my best to do something…"

'_Sniff!'_

"So please…stay with me…or take me with you if you can't stay here…"

'_Sniff!' _

'_Sniff!'_

Sasuke turned his heard to face her "You really are…annoying." he said with the famous Uchiha smirk only to turn away from her again and begin to walk away.

Sasuke turned his heard to face her "don't leave! If you do I'll scream!" She cried as her last attempt to get him to stay but He suddenly disappeared.

"Sakura…Thank-you." Sasuke's familiar but smooth voice came from behind her. Her eyes winded at his words. He suddenly hit the pressure point of her neck causing darkness to take over her with one word in her thoughts.

'_Sasuke'_

He caught her before she hit the ground pulling her to him he pick her up bridal style and walked over to the nearby bench, laying her down on it. With one of his fingers he dried her remaining tears.

'_I'm sorry Sakura'_

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry its short but it is just the prologue. The chapters will be longer though. Please review and comments to give me inspiration to keep writing.**

…


	2. Chapter One: Sakura

**Here's my first-chapter! R&R! Enjoy!**

**Stay With Me**

**Chapter One: Sakura**

Five years later, and he still missed her. When he left he never imagined that he would miss her. The more days that came and went the worse it got. Often it was just little things of her he missed. That smile that was only meant for him and how hard she pushed herself to show him she wasn't weak. He would think of these things without himself even realizing it.

The way she smelled, he light touch, her bright emerald green eyes, and her light pink hair. All these things would haunt him every night as he lay on his bed exhausted from his training. He always fell asleep thinking of her.

He would dream of her, Konoha village and everything that he had left behind. He would think of team seven and how much they must have changed and gotten stronger over these five years. He wondered if he would ever see them again... _especially Sakura... _

All though he would deny it deep inside his heart he had feelings for his old pink haired teammate but he had to keep these feelings hidden even form himself to grantee her safety. He had to first kill Orochimaru and his bastard brother until he could be with her.

Lately, Sasuke found himself whispering her name to himself without noticing, when he saw something that reminded him of her. Unfortunately Orochimaru had taken notice; he didn't know the name of the pink haired girl who was on Sasuke's team in the forest of death during the chunin exams. However Kabuto did.

Orochimaru had been complaining that Sasuke was not learning as fast he should be. He was eager enough, but there appeared to be a small block that stopped him from reaching his full potential.

"He's willing to do anything to kill his brother, why is he not doing better?" Orochimaru said annoyed.

"Perhaps he just needs a little…motivation." Kabuto suggested, his glasses flashing to hide his eyes. Orochimaru looked at him, and raised an eyebrow at him telling him to continue. "The girl he calls for…Sakura. She used to be one of his teammates. Perhaps she could be used to persuade…him?" he suggested. Orochimaru smirked.

"Yes…I remember now… make it happen." He told him.

Five years later, and she had changed. Since he had left she stopped smiling becoming cold and distant to everyone. She spent most of her time at the hospital and training with Tsunade. She almost never spent time with her friends anymore; she simply brushed them off saying she was busy.

She tried not to think of him since it only caused her pain. But no matter how hard she tried, she somehow always found herself thinking of him especially at night when she was alone laying on her bed after coming home for the hospital. She had many guys ask her out on dates but she never accepted she just wasn't ready to forget him deep inside her heart she hoped for his return.

Almost all of her friends now were dating which was a big part of why she just didn't want to spend much time with her friends anymore. Ino and Shikamaru had been together for 3 years now, Tenten and Neji for about 2 years, even Naruto and Hinata finally just got together a few months ago. Just being around them made her few incredibly lonely and depressed which she didn't want. So she figured if she just stopped being around them then maybe it would help her forget about him. But she was just lying to herself she could never forget about him her first and probably only love in her life.

Today she was on her way to visit Ino. They had become best friends again when Ino started to date Shikamaru.

"About time you got here Forehead girl." Ino complained opening her door.

"Shut up Ino-pig it was busy at the hospital." Sakura explained.

"Yeah yea just come in will you." Ino instructed stepping back to let Sakura inside. Sakura walked in and sat down in the living room while Ino went and prepared their tea.

"So it was busy at the hospital huh?" Ino asked as she came into the dining room with there tea and sat down across from her.

"Aa." She replied then taken a sip of her tea. Ino's eyes narrowed 'just like Sasuke'

"I have some news." Ino told her.

"Oh" Sakura replied. Ino started to shift nervously and her cheeks turned red.

"Sakura…I'm engaged." Ino exclaimed showing her the ring on her figure. It was a beautiful silver ring surrounded by silver flowers.

"Congratulations, I knew you'd be the first to get married." Sakura said smiling. But it was fake.

"Sakura…I want you to be my maid of honor" Ino Said.

"Sure Ino whatever you want." Sakura replied again with a fake smile which Ino caught this time.

"Sakura…you still think of him don't you?" Ino asked watching Sakura intently. Sakura was taken back by the question she quickly looked up from her tea cup that she was staring at and looked at Ino.

"Aa." She replied and returned to looking at her empty cup.

"Why? There are plenty of guys worth more of your time and who want to go out with you why are you wasting your time waiting for him when he might not even come back?" Ino asked.

"hn." was all Ino got from Sakura.

"You still love him…don't you?" Ino asked. Sakura didn't answer or even look up from the tea cup.

"Sakura stop this...were all worried about you…w-we want to help you." Ino told her.

"Help? ... I never asked for any of your help so stop worrying about me." Sakura snapped who was now glaring at Ino.

"How can we, when you act like this and won't tell us anything ever since he left you've been cold and never smile." Ino shot back.

"Ino I've changed and there's nothing you or anyone can do about it… so just leave me alone." Sakura told her and walked towards the door she was about to open the door when Ino spoke again.

"Sakura… at least tell me do you still love him anymore…?" Sakura turned her head to Ino's direction.

"I don't even know myself." She replied and walked out of the house leaving Ino alone.

It was about midnight when Sakura had left Ino's and some how she couldn't get her words out of her head '_do you still love him anymore?' _she had been thinking about what Ino asked her so much that she hadn't noticed she'd walked to where she had last seen Sasuke '_the bench'_ she stared at it for a moment and then looked at the sky '_why do you still dominate my thoughts Sasuke…' _

Suddenly she head rustling from some nearby bushes. Sakura quickly whipped out a kunai from her holster. "Who's there?" She spoke scanning the area around her until she froze upon feeling cold metal pressed against her throat.

"You look different from the last time I saw you…Sakura." An evil voice came from behind her.

"Kabuto, I'm not that weak little girl I was five years ago." She said and Kabuto felt cold metal against his own neck.

"So I see, this ones just a clone then huh?" he said slicing the neck of the clone and it disappeared. Suddenly three kabuto clones ran at Sakura but she threw two kunai at two of them making them disappear and then kicked the other towards the real Kabuto sending him flying and the clone disappeared leaving only the real Kabuto. Sakura took out four kunai two in each hand and threw them at Kabuto two hit his left arm and one in his leg while the fourth missed and flew over his shoulder.

"You have made an improvement Sakura; I guess I shall have to go harder on you." He said taking out three Senbon aiming them at her.

"Senbon you can't touch me with that." Sakura told him. He smirked shooting them at her which she dodged easily. Before she knew what was happening, Kabuto had thrown another kunai in her direction. She managed to doge it but didn't expect there to be a senbon in the shadow of the kunai. The senbon grazed her neck and already she felt its affects, as her eyelids grew heavy and she slipped into darkness.

Kabuto returned a little bruised and bloody but besides that fine. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at the evidence of what must have been a battle. "Was she accompanied? I didn't think you would be that carless."

Kabuto shook his head. "She was alone Orochimaru."

"So she is strong then. Perhaps she can be more useful then we thought." He said

"Yes well… I'm afraid not at the moment, I had to subdue her." Kabuto informed him.

"I don't think Sasuke well be too happy about that…" he said looking the girl over. "I can see why he likes this one however; she is quite a pretty one…" He concluded.

**To Be Continued…**

**I think I succeeded in making the chapter long. I know it's slow right now but I had to introduce the plot. It will get better I promise. Please R&R**

…


	3. Chapter Two: Encounter

**Here's chapter 2! Thanks for all the reviews so far guys!**

**Stay With Me**

**Chapter Two: Encounter**

Sasuke was currently outside in the training grounds leaning against a tree casually with his eyes closed while waiting for Orochimaru to arrive so he could commence his training for the day. _'He's late… he's never late'_ he thought. A few seconds later he felt a presence a few feet in front of his current position. He opened his eyes to see the presence belonged to Orochimaru.

"Forgive me Uchiha I had s-"

"Save it." Sasuke interrupted. "Let's just begin." He Finished.

Orochimaru smirked at him. "Very well, but you should know that if you succeed in today's training you may be rewarded." He told him.

'_hn. If I needed parsing I would have stayed in Konaha_ _Village.'_ Sasuke thought. "Whatever lets just Start." He demanded.

'_Such disrespect, no matter she'll change that in no time at all'_ Orochimaru thought.

Finally when the sun was beginning to set Sasuke's training with Orochimaru was over for the day. Sasuke was kneeling on the ground breathing hard he had a few cuts and bruises on his body but apart from that fine. Orochimaru stood about ten feet away from him.

"Good work today Uchiha follow me for your reward." He told him and started to walk away. Sasuke got up while keeping his eyes fixed on Orochimaru's retreating back. _'He's up to something; somehow I don't think this reward is a good thing.'_ Sasuke thought and followed after Orochimaru.

He followed him all the way until they reached a room at the end of the hall. Orochimaru Stoped and placed his hand on the wall a blue glow surrounded his hand and he removed the jutsu. A dark room appeared in front of them which there appeared to be someone sitting down with there arms and legs chained to the wall and floor. However Sasuke couldn't make out weather or not the person was a male or a female and he couldn't tell what they look like because the room was so dark.

He walked a bit closer and his eyes suddenly winded like saucers and he breathed in sharply. _'It can't be.' _Sasuke thought. Orochimaru noticed and smirked. There in the dark room was Sasuke's old pink hair teammate. He recognized her immediately when he had approached her although she had matured a lot he knew it was her there was no mistake.

She still had her pink hair it had maybe grown a inch since he had seen her last, her out fit had changed she now wore a shorter red top with long black boots and a beige skirt with her tight black shorts underneath. He cursed this new outfit of hers it showed off a lot more skin to him now and it was made his hormones go crazy. It showed her perfect long slender legs that looked so soft and creamy he couldn't help but notice how she had grown into her womanly curves perfectly and her breasts had grown into at least a C cup. Yes he really cursed this new outfit of hers it attracted the male eyes way too much. His cheeks were the color tomatoes but he pushed the blush away with difficulty.

Sasuke turned his attention to Orochimaru "What is she doing here?" he demanded. His hands had turned into fists. He demanded to know. The only one who could have possibly known about her was Kabuto Orochimaru would have long forgotten. He would defiantly pay Kabuto an unpleasant visit later.

"Why do you not want her? I guess I could give her to the other men after all they have been rather bored lately." Orochimaru replied with an obvious smirk plastered on his lips. This only angered Sasuke more he would have definitely pounded Orochimaru by now if he wasn't training him.

"That wasn't my question." Sasuke told him glaring.

"heh. I simply found you distracted lately and though maybe she could help you." He replied.

'_So this is my entire fault… if I had been doing better she wouldn't be here.' _Sasuke thought. Tightening his fist and looking over at Sakura.

"She will stay with you in your quarters, but then if you don't want her you can simply leave her there and I'll give her to the other men." Orochimaru told him and began to walk away down the hall. Sasuke watched him until he could no longer be seen down the hall and approached Sakura in the room. She appeared to have had a lot of her chakera drained. He kneeled down to her level. Her eyes were half open and looking down at the lap.

Sasuke hesitantly brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes which caused Sakura to snap out of her trance she razed her head and Sasuke quickly withdrew his hand. Sakura's eyes widened upon seeing who was in front of her.

"S-Sa..uke?" She said just above a whisper.

Sasuke's hands went to where her hands were chained above her head against the wall. "Aa." He replied. He broke off the chain around her hands; he arms dropped to her lap. Sasuke's hands roomed around her wrists to check for any injuries. A slight pink came to her cheeks at his touch but it she quickly turned her head away and it went unnoticed by Sasuke. He found no injuries her wrists were simply red from the metal against her skin and he broke the chain around her ankles before looking at her. "Are you hurt?" He asked her but without any emotion he couldn't let her know that he felt anything for her incase anyone found out and that would only but her in more danger.

She shook her head. He stood up and she did the same. "Can you walk?" He asked her again with no emotion. She nodded her head. "Follow me but don't look at anyone keep your eyes on me if you have to or you're likely to get killed." He told her and they walked out of the room with him leading her to his chambers. She tried to distract herself by finding her hands very interesting so that she wouldn't look at anyone but that only made her nervous she actually found that looking at Sasuke's back was a lot easier and helped her relax. The whole time that Sasuke led her to his room he couldn't help but wonder why she had only said his name the whole time they were in the room and her eyes worried him because when he looked at them he saw his own cold eyes. He was rather worried about her… but he would never admit it.

He opened the door and led her in and closed in behind him. "You're to stay here with me the bathroom is to your left and do not try and escape because you will only get yourself killed. I'll bring you some food." He told her as he started to walk towards the door. His hand was on the door handle when she finally spoke.

"Why am I here?" He turned around and faced her.

"I don't know." He replied her head turned to the side. "But I will." He Finished and walked out of the room to get her some food. He couldn't tell her that it was his fault she was there because he hadn't been performing well with Orochimaru and so she was there to fix that. But then he didn't believe that after all it was Orochimaru who had told him about why she was here.

When he returned to the room with the tray of food he found Sakura fast asleep on the bed in the room. He walked over to the bed and looked down at her. _'She needs it… who knows what Kabuto or Orochimaru will make her do tomorrow… but I won't let them hurt her.' _He thought and lies down beside her but knowing this he wasn't going to fall asleep…anytime soon.

**To Be Continued…**

**I'm trying to make the chapters longer I know there kind of short. Please R&R  
**  
…


	4. Chapter Three: Sasuke’s Feelings

**Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Stay With Me**

**Chapter Three: Sasuke's Feelings**

When Sakura woke up Sasuke was gone. Thinking that he must be training she took the chance to take a shower. Stepping into the washroom she striped herself of all her clothing and walked into the shower. Letting the hot water relax her muscles as the water soaked her muscles her inner self came out.

'_Sasuke must use this shower' _

'_**obviously' **_

'_naked' _

'_**your point' **_

'_face it deep down you still have feelings for him' _

'_**no I don't' **_

'_yes you do stop lying' _

'**_hn. Doesn't matter he thinks I'm annoying' _**

'_will see once he sees how much stronger you are'_

She got out of the shower fully dressed and drying her hair with the towel. While doing so the door opened to revel Sasuke holding a tray of food. He walked in and placed it on the small table. "I brought us some breakfast." Sasuke answered her unasked question.

"Thanks." Sakura relied.

In Konoha village Naruto waited on the bridge for Sakura and Sai to arrive. About 5 minutes later Sai arrived and waltzed up beside Naruto. "Where's Sakura?" he asked the blonde haired blue eyed boy.

"She's not here yet." Naruto replied.

"That's not like her; she's always here on time isn't she?" Sai asked Naruto looking around for any sign of her.

"So why do you care all of a sudden?" Naruto asked him.

"Because she's on our team and if we have a mission we will need her." Sai replied making Naruto feel dumb. Naruto turned his head away from him and ignored him clearly annoyed. About half an hour later, Kakashi teleported onto a nearby pool.

"Hey there!" He greeted the two boys.

"You're late" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at his teacher. Sai just stayed silent leaning against the railing of the bridge.

"Well you see a- "

"Liar!" Naruto yelled cutting off his teacher. Kakashi jumped of the pole he was crouched on and stood in front of his students. He searched his team looking for the female member.

"No Sakura today?" He asked the two males. The two shrugged.

"Sakura isn't one to miss training it's all she does now." Kakashi said out loud. Naruto nodded at Kakashi.

"She's not one to miss training even if she is sick." Sai finally spoke.

Kakashi raised his hand to his chin and looked upwards. "Hm…perhaps we should go see the hokage." He suggested then turning to look back at the two males who nodded in response and the three teleported to the hokage tower.

When they entered Tsunade's office she had her head buried in paperwork and a bottle of snake on the right hand corner of her desk. "About time you got here." She said looking up from her paperwork. "Was starting to wonder when you would get here." She continued.

"I suppose you know something about Sakura than Tsunade?" kakashi asked. She looked at him straight in the face.

"Correct." She replied now looking directly at the three men. "Sakura went missing some time last night and a witness has given me a description that matches Kabuto's appearance. He was seen taking Sakura out of the village." She informed them.

"What!" Naruto yelled.

"I assume you want us to retrieve her than?" Sai asked.

"Yes. She is our best medic ninja in the village we need her. However if she was taken by Kabuto then he's likely taking her to Orochimaru. You need to find the lair and bring her back. Understood?" Tsunade told them.

"Aa" the three replied and exited the room.

Ten minutes later the three men were traveling through the trees in the forest outside konoha. It was all quite till Naruto spoke up. "Kakashi sensei I don't get it what does Orochimaru want with Sakura?" he asked.

"Well likely he wants to use her to get Sasuke's body by using her as bait." Kakashi replied.

"But I don't see how that's going to make Sasuke hand over his body." Naruto replied, while they were still traveling through the trees.

"Don't tell me you never noticed Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Noticed what?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi couldn't believe how dense Naruto was at times. "Ever since you were genin Sakura has liked Sasuke and after the chunin exams she fell in love with him." Kakashi told him

"Well yeah I know that." Naruto replied.

"I noticed that Sasuke also had feelings for Sakura when you were genin he just hid them incredibly well and after the chunin exams I noticed that he had developed larger feelings for her." Kakashi told him.

"What! So you're saying that Sasuke is also in love with Sakura." Naruto said wide eyed not believing what he was hearing.

"That's what I'm saying Naruto." Kakashi replied.

"But that makes no since why would he hurt Sakura than?" Naruto Asked.

"Because of one main reason, Itachi… you remember his brother don't you. That's why he pushes Sakura away so Itachi doesn't kill her because if he finds out that Sasuke has feelings for her he would."

"I see..." Naruto muttered.

"This is likely why Orochimaru wants Sakura, because he likely realized that Sasuke has feelings for her." Kakashi finished.

"That bastard." Naruto said.

"Until Sasuke can kill both Itachi and Orochimaru he can never show any kind of love to Sakura I'm afraid." Kakashi told him. Sai was behind kakashi and Naruto the whole time listening to him and he wasn't happy one bit.

'_uchiha…I wont let you have Sakura…' he thought to himself _

Sakura walked into the middle of the yard where she was told to report to by Kabuto a few hours ago. She saw a figure leaning up against a tree trunk with his glasses flashing to cover his eyes. Kabuto looked at the pink haired girl and slowly walked towards her.

Sasuke was also at the training grounds waiting for Orochimaru who had just arrived. "Sorry Uchiha but I will not be able to train you today I wish to observe your roommates spare with Kabuto." The snake daemon told him walking away smirking to himself for he knew he had just made the Uchiha angry. Sasuke glared at him intensely.

'_that bastard, if Kabuto hurts her he's dead.' Sasuke thought dangerously._

Orochimaru titled his head in Sasuke's direction. "You're free to observe if you wish" he told him.

"hn." Sasuke replied turning his head.

Kabuto reached behind his back to his orange pouch and pulled out something and the sun was now reflecting off the metal. Sakura didn't have much time to react as the kunai was thrown at her. The only thing she could do was doge it at run head on towards Kabuto who was attacking her.

Sakura took a few breaths and began her line of hand to hand combat. However every one of her punches and kicks were blocked or countered by Kabuto who seemed to enjoy making her look weak in front of the now observing Orochimaru and Sasuke. She took a step back for a moment before running at him again head on and was able to land a punch to his stomach. She smirked but before she knew what was happening she was being pined down by Kabuto, her hands being held at her sides and his grip tightening around her wrists.

Sasuke was glaring at the man on top of her '_common Sakura, your better then that I know you've gotten stronger when I was gone now prove it to me._' Sasuke thought.

"Well it seems that she is worth training then." Orochimaru spoke up Kabuto looked at him for a while but Sasuke and Sakura seemed unfazed. "I want you to train her Kabuto." Orochimaru told him before walking away but Sasuke remained.

Kabuto was about to look down at Sakura when he was kicked in the stomach by both her feet sending him flying to a tree off of her.

'_I knew it. She has gotten stronger'_ Sasuke thought.

Kabuto brushed himself off and stood up looking at Sakura and handed her a pouch full of weapons she took it and tied it before readying herself in a fighting stance. Kabuto took out a number of kunai; both ran at each other metal hitting metal their breath becoming ragged as the spare dragged on. Sakura missed a kunai aimed at her which hit her shoulder. She pulled it out only to have Kabuto punch her in the stomach sending her flying and hitting the base of a nearby tree trunk.

Sakura winced in pain from her shoulder and she was having trouble fighting the longer the battle drew on till eventually she fell to the ground from exhaustion and overexertion. Kabuto began to walk towards her only to have Sasuke appear in-between them and pick Sakura up bridal style.

"She's had enough kabuto." Sasuke said making his way back into their room where he placed her down on the bed. He sat down beside her, taking a look at her shoulder.

"I can do that Sasuke." She told him trying to lift her hand to heal it. But he prevented her form doing so.

"No you cant you've used enough chakera for one day I don't want you falling unconscious by using up all your chakera." He told her and began to bandage her shoulder.

'_Is he actually caring about me.'_ She thought blushing slightly.

By the time he was done Sakura was asleep and he decided to take a shower before going to sleep himself.

**To Be Continued…**

**So what did you think? Sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you to everyone who has commented my story so far I already have 2 more story ideas that I can't wait to write but I need to finish this on first.**

**Please R&R  
**  
…


	5. Chapter Four: Suspicion

**Here's chapter 4! Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Stay With Me**

**Chapter Four: Suspicion**

It had been four months now since Sakura had been brought to Orochimaru's lair. Kabouto had been training her every day till she was about Sasuke's level and sparing with Orochimaru now.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded once he entered Orochimarus quarters he had been told to see Orochimaru.

"Watch your mouth Uchiha, or I'll hurt your precious flower." Orochimaru threatened. Sasuke glared at him. "I have a mission for you. He announced. Sasuke remained motionless. "Were attacking konoha village this time we will take it as ours." He told him. "Sakura will also join us."

"What! You can't make her do that she never betrayed it." Sasuke told him.

"She will or I shall kill her." Orochimaru threatened. Within a split second Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and ran at Orochimaru grabbing him by the neck and hosting him up. "You act as if you care about her my boy." Orochimaru teased. Sasuke's glare intensified. Kabuto entered the room and flung a Kunai at Sasuke when he saw what he was doing. The kunai hit Sasuke in the arm and he let go of Orochimaru. Sasuke took out the Kunai from his arm and blood came pouring out before turning his back to Orochimaru.

"Control you anger Sasuke or you know what will happen to Sakura." Kabuto reminded him.

"Hn." Sasuke walked out of the room. He walked down the hall until he reached his own. When he entered Sakura was sitting in the window reading a medic book. She looked up when he entered. Her eyes widened when she saw his shoulder. Quickly placing her book down, she ran towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What happened?" She asked looking at his arm.

"It's nothing." He replied yanking his arm out of her grasp. He winced in pain clutching his arm.

"It is not nothing. Wait here and I'll clean the wound." She said before running into the bathroom. She grabbed a damp cloth and a small bucket filled with alcohol and water. She returned to Sasuke setting them down beside him who had removed his shirt. When Sakura noticed she blushed but tried to cover it up by concentrating on her task. Sakura dunked the cloth in the alcohol water and ringed it out. She sat beside Sasuke and took his arm in her soft hands and began to dab around the sides of the wound.

"You need to learn to control your anger around him Sasuke, look what happened." She said while dabbing around the side of the wound.

"Hn." He replied.

'_I can't when he's threatening to kill you.' Sasuke thought to himself._

Sakura gently placed the cloth over the entire wound.

"Fuck Sakura." Sasuke said and yanked his arm out of her hands without warning causing Sakura to fall on top of him which caused Sasuke to fall flat on his back on the bed.

"B-But-t it has to be cleaned before I close the wound." She stuttered and trying to hide the blush that was clearly on her face from there closeness.

"Hn. Your still annoying, Sakura." He said looking away trying to hide his blush but Sakura noticed it.

'_Is Sasuke Blushing?'_ _She asked herself_.

'_**Duh haven't you noticed it yet he likes you'**_

'no he still thinks I'm annoying'

Sasuke griped her shoulders and flipped there positions so that Sakura was now underneath him.

"Why?" She asked looking to the side.

"You make me weak." He whispered so only she could here incase someone was listening. She turned to face him.

"W-What?" she raised an eyebrow at him questionably. Sasuke slowly moved his head closer to her face. "Sasuke what are y-" He was moving closer and closer by the second Sakura was red as a tomato she didn't now what to do but her body just refused to move. She was frozen underneath him.

'_ Why did I tell her that? What am I doing? No I need to stop. Sasuke stop. Stop.'_

He was moving his face closer to hers with each second. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Kabuto both Sakura and Sasuke looked in that direction. Kabuto noticed there position and smirked. "Forgive me Uchiha I did not know you to were involved." He said. Sasuke looked at him questionably and then Sakura and noticed how close they were. He quickly got off Sakura and stood in front of Kabuto. Sakura sat up on the bed once Sasuke had removed himself.

"Were not." Sasuke replied emotionless. Kabuto stole a glace from Sakura when Sasuke said this and noticed that her eyes showed sadness and they shifted away looking at the ground before returning his attention to the young Uchiha.

"I see. You and Sakura are to report to Orochimaru." He told him.

"hn." Sasuke replied. He looked at Sakura and walked out as a silent command telling Sakura to follow him and she did. They reached Orochimaru's and Sasuke walked in without bothering to knock. Sakura followed in after him and then Kabuto. The room was completely dark except for a fire in the corner. Sakura stood beside Sasuke in the middle of the room. Orochimaru could be seen at the front with a few of his pawns around him including Kabuto.

"You have been summoned here to inform you of my plans which most of you know by now. Myself and kabuto along with a few of you are to come with me and act as spies while the rest of you are to wait here until I tell you to attack."

Sakura was now rather confused and she looked at Sasuke and Orochimaru for answers. Sasuke noticed and took a glace at her before turning to walk to of the room.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Kabuto called out.

"Are we not yet done Orochimaru I already know all of this." He replied not turning around.

"Yes I suppose, the rest is not needed for you anyway." Orochimaru replied. Sasuke glanced at him with the corner of his eye. Something was up he knew it he had been suspicious of him lately and he was going to find what he was up to. Sasuke waited for Sakura to join him and he led her out of the room. They took about ten steps away from the room and Sasuke stopped suddenly.

"Sasu-" Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand and raised on finger to his lips. Sakura nodded telling him she understood. He took his hand away from her mouth and leaned his face over beside her head so that his mouth was right beside here ear.

"Go to our room I'll be there in a minute and explain everything. Orochimaru is up to something and I need to find out what." He whispered and stood back.

"B-bu…arg fine" She replied quietly but clearly annoyed and she stormed off down the hall. Sasuke smirked at her childish actions and waited until she disappeared. Sasuke hid his chakera and returned to the door listening to the rest of what Orochimaru was telling the others.

"Lord Orochimaru what are your plans for the Uchiha and that Girl?" one asked

"His body shall belong to me quite soon and then when she doesn't have him to protect her any longer I shall use that girl to produce me an heir." Orochimaru said sadistically. Sasuke was so angry that his fists were incredibly white.

'_He'll never have my body or lay one of his disgusting hands on Sakura.' He told himself_

Sasuke quietly walked back to his quarters while keeping his chakera hidden so that Orochimaru and the others didn't know he was there. When he walked back into the room Sakura was looking out the window. He closed the door and sat beside her on the window crossing his arms over his well toned chest he closed his eyes for a moment and looked up at Sakura. She had extended her arm and a green glow was coming from her hand to the wound.

"Thanks." He replied. She smiled slightly at him. "I need to talk to you." He said keeping his eyes fixed on her. She turned her attention from the window to Sasuke and saw how serious his expression was. She nodded telling him to continue. "Orochimaru plans to attack Konoha village." He told her and waited for her reaction. He saw her eyes changed showing sadness and fear.

"I…but…I" Sakura didn't know what to say.

"Orochimaru has demanded that you and I fight for him." he told her and her eyes widened.

"I…guess it can't be helped can it." She said her voice was quite shaky. 

"Sakura? How co-" He suddenly stopped and yanked out a kunai.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow at him.

'I told you before not to spy on me Orochimaru!" Sasuke yelled and threw the kunai in the fire.' And it went out.

"Sakura." Sasuke said looking out the window Sakura turned her head to look at him.

"Yes. Sasuke." She replied telling him to continue.

"Were going back to Konoha, I'm not about to fight for Orochimaru or kill and Konoha ninjas and I'm not about to let you either. We have to warn the village." He whispered very low so only she could here. Her eyes lit up.

"You mean?" Sakura replied.

"Orochimaru has taught me everything he knows and I've had suspicions of Orochimaru lately, I've found out he plans to try and take my body very soon. So now is the perfect time to leave." He whispered to her.

"But what if he comes after you?" Sakura asked quietly.

"He's afraid of me he knows I'm stronger then him. But if he does I'll kill him." He said quietly.

Sakura went to hug him but Sasuke stopped her glancing around the room. "Someone could be watching, not here." He told her. She nodded at him but her eyes showed sadness because once again he had pushed her away. Sasuke noticed and placed one of his hands on top of hers for a few seconds it wasn't much but enough for her.

"Ready your things and get some sleep I'll wake you when its time." Sasuke whispered.

**To Be Continued…**

**Wow that took me forever to write I hope you guys liked it. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. I'm sorry about the long waits.**

**Please R&R  
**  
…


	6. Chapter Five: Escape

**Here's chapter 5! Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Stay With Me**

**Chapter Five: Escape **

Sasuke stood by the window looking out at the dark night sky. The stars shined brightly and the wind was strong making the night appear cold. He glanced over at Sakura who was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Sasuke watched her chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. She turned onto her side hugging the pillow she had her head on.

'_She looks so cute like that. 'Sasuke thought to himself  
_  
_**'ha so you admit it. you like her'** _

'_hn' _

He whipped his head around when he sensed something from the outside. He looked out the window and saw Orochimaru leaving with Kabuto and a group of sound ninjas. Sasuke waited until they were out of sight before he went over to Sakura. He knelt down beside her, brushing her bangs from her eyes. He didn't want to wake her because she looked so peaceful but he knew if he didn't they would never out run Orochimaru and bet him to Konoha village.

"Sakura." Sasuke said quietly but she didn't wake up. "Sakura." He tried again. This time her eyes slowly fluttered open. She moaned slightly and sat up in the bed.

"Sasuke." She said quietly once her eyes had adjusted and smiled at him.

"Time to go." Sasuke told her and picked up his katana in the corner of the room. He placed it on his back and Sakura got out of bed putting on her sandals and weapon pouch. She then walked up to Sasuke who was waiting for her at the door.

"Ready." She told him.

"Follow me we will have to travel a while to gain some distance." He whispered.

"Aa." She replied. Sasuke smirked and opened the door. They both hid there chakera and Sasuke took hold of Sakura's hand leading her out of the room. Sakura blushed at the sudden contact but ignored it. She had to concentrate on getting out of Orochimaru's lair. They made there way through the pitch black halls but Sasuke knew them by the back of his hand and managed to get them out undetected through the back entrance. They could only hope they would have the same luck the rest of the way. They reached a gate that had a few sound ninjas guarding the entrance that they had to pass in order to completely be out of Orochimarus lair. Sasuke and Sakura hid against a wall of the lair outside.

"Two guards." Sasuke whispered. Sakura looked at him and nodded. They both ran out of hiding and straight at the guards with kunai In hand. They sliced the ninja's necks killing them instantly. They continued running traveling through the trees of the forest at a quick and steady pace. They had been traveling for nearly a day now and the sun had started to set again. Sakura was having difficulty keeping up with Sasuke. He was practically out of sight now. Her feet were killing her; she was out of breath and could barley stand. She grasped onto the trunk of the tree.

"Sasuke." She called out. He stooped and looked in her direction. He saw how exhausted she appeared. "I...I can't" She said with her last bit of energy and began to fall from the tree.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs when he saw her falling. He quickly sprinted through the trees to where she was as fast as he could and caught her. He kicked off the tree trunks until they landed safely on the ground. He placed her on the ground against a tree trunk. "Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke asked her.

"I…I think so thank-you." She replied catching her breath.

"We'll stay here tonight." He told her

"But w-" She tried to speak but Sasuke cut her off.****

"We've gained some distance and you need to rest I don't want you collapsing on me again." He told her. Sasuke dug threw his bag and pulled out a towel. "Here. There's a lake over there behind those bushes." He told here handing here the towel.

"Are you telling me I smell?" She said placing her hands on her hips.

"N-no I just thought you'd wan-" Sasuke stopped in mid sentence from shocked when Sakura kissed him on the cheek lightly. He just sat there frozen from the contact and his cheeks were as red as tomatoes. Sakura walked off behind the bushes leaving behind the blushing Uchiha and totally oblivious to the fact that he was watching her hips sway as she walked.

'_Ah. What am I doing?' Sasuke asked himself shaking his head. _

'**_Staring at that cute tight as of hers what else.'_**

'_I can't have these feelings for her not until I kill Itachi.' He told himself. _

Sakura striped herself of all her clothing and hung them over a tree branch along with the towel Sasuke gave her and her weapon pouch. She had half submerged into the water when Sasuke happened to walk by the area looking for wood to make a fire. Although he was behind the bushes there was a small opening which Sasuke unconsciously happen to look through and say Sakura completely naked.

"Oh god." Sasuke whispered to himself turning his head away quickly. He knew his face looked like a lobster right now. Although he had only seen a back view from her waist up it till made his hormones rise tenfold. He felt his pants tighten. He couldn't get the image out of his head of her beautiful pink hair and her bare back the skin looked so soft and creamy he wanted to run his hands all over her curves.

'_No stay down. Think Naruto, Naked with Kakashi.' He told himself and sighed._

He returned to picking up the wood and then returned to where his bag was and began lighting a fire with his fire ball jutsu. About eight minutes later Sakura had emerged from the lake and got dressed she was currently humming a soft tune to herself that she hadn't noticed the snake slithering behind her and in between her legs.

Sasuke was now satisfied with his fire when he heard a loud scream near by.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

'_That sounded like Sakura.' Sasuke said to himself._

He ran to where Sakura had been bathing. On his way he found her weapons pouch hanging on a tree. He looked around the area and saw Sakura against a tree trunk with a snake wrapped around her tightly biting her neck. She appeared very pale and her eyes were barley open. Sasuke took out some kunai and threw them at the snake. The snake released its hold on Sakura and she fell onto her knees and on the soft grass. Sasuke cut of the snakes head and ran to her side.

"Sakura. Sakura are you alright?" he asked her softly she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough." She said just above a whisper.

"No you were just caught off guard." He told her. She then began to cough up blood which worried Sasuke he looked at the Snake bite and it was pulsing.

"I've got to get you to Konoha and get you medical attention." He told her he was about to pick her up when he heard a sinister laugh and Orochimaru immerged from the shadows. Sasuke immediately activated his Sharingan glaring at Orochimaru. "What the hell did you do to her?" Sasuke demanded.

"My, my, what temper. One of my snakes simply poisoned her I'd say she only has at most three hours to live if the poison is not removed depending on how fast it spreads through her body." He informed him. "And I wouldn't be surprised if some of her bones are broken."

"You bastard." Sasuke yelled and darkened his look and glared a thousand needles at Orochimaru.

"Come now Sasuke, I said if you disobeyed that I'd kill her and I never said you could leave. So tell me where are you going?" Orochimaru asked him.

"As if I'd tell you, I know you want my body, but you're not going to get it. It's time for you to die." Sasuke told him and Sasuke ran at Orochimaru and punched him 300m away.

"You must really love her." Orochimaru said Getting up from the ground and wiping the blood off of his face and glanced at Sakura. He smiled sinisterly at Sasuke before Orochimaru slithered on the ground and wove himself around Sakura.

"Get your fucking hands off her." Sasuke shouted charging at Orochimaru.

"So you do." Orochimaru replied. He released Sakura and reappeared behind Sasuke kicking him in the back and sending towards a tree but he placed a hand on the ground to prevent him from hitting it. Sasuke stood and charged at Orochimaru preparing another punch but as his fist moved closer and closer to Orochimaru, using his sharingan Sasuke realized that Orochimaru had replaced himself with a nearby log. So Sasuke threw a kunai at it and it transformed into a log while he searched for where Orochimaru had disappeared to.

'_Damit. I have to finish this quickly or Sakura...'he thought._

Suddenly Sasuke spotted him above him coming with five Snakes. He took out his sword and killed the snakes with one strike sending the remains in a completely different direction. Orochimaru landed a few feet away from him and smirked. Sasuke brought his hands together and started to perform hand sings.

"Fireball Jutsu" he yelled and a large fire ball exhaled from Sasuke's mouth when it disapeared Orochimaru appeared in front of him and kicked him hard in the rips Sasuke flew into a tree and caughed up blood. Sasuke whiped his mouth of the blood and stood up slowly with one hand cluthing his ribs.

"Bet your having some trouble breathing now aren't you." Orochimaru said. Sasuke glared at him but he was right he was having trouble breathing. The kick must have broken some of his ribs. Suddenly Sasuke felt like he couldn't move and his ribs were hurting so bad he fell to his knees and began to cough up more blood. "You're such a disappointment." Orochimaru told him a shot two kunai in his direction. But before he could move Sakura had teleported in front of him and the kunai pierced her leg and back. She then started to cough up a lot of blood beside them.

"Sa…Sakura? W-why'd you do that?" Sasuke whispered.

"I…I still love you." She told him. Sasuke instantly grabbed the back of her neck and crashed his lips on to hers forcefully she was shocked but returned it. She pulled away when she started coughing again. Sasuke had no idea why he kissed her he just did it was like something had told him to. Orochimaru suddenly ran at them but Sasuke grabbed hold of Sakura and teleported them to behind a tree across from where Orochimaru was. Sasuke pulled out the kunai from her skin.

"Sakura I need you to live, Please hang on a little longer." He told her. She nodded at him and he stood up and ran towards where he had left Orochimaru. Sasuke summoned his own snakes and Orochimaru was caught off gaud and Sasuke's Snakes wrapped around him preventing him from moving. "No one hurts my teammate." Sasuke yelled and glared a thousand needles at Orochimaru.

"Even if you kill me you're both are practically dead anyway." Orochimaru said smirking. Sasuke's hand began to glow an electric blue and ran head at Orochimaru

"Chidori " Sasuke yelled and his hand went straight threw where Orochimaru heart was. Blood came out of Orochimarus mouth and down his chin. Sasuke removed his hand now covered in blood. His snakes released Orochimaru and he collapsed. He was finally dead. Sasuke had killed Orochimaru. Sasuke teleported to where Sakura was and she was shaking violently.

"_Shit we don't have much time." He thought._

He pulled her to him and picked her up bridal style she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He could hear her heavy breathing but he knew he wasn't in a much better state. He was having trouble breathing since his ribs felt like they were broken but he had to get them to konoha for both there lives depended on it.

Sasuke ran through the forest cradling the now unconscious Sakura in his arms. He was covered in her blood and his own. But he didn't care he had to get to konoha. He saw the gates of konoha just as his eyes began to blur. Darkness took over him and the last thing he saw before he fainted was to Anbu approach him and Sakura.

"What the, it's Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." An Anbu said.

"Hurry lets get these two to the hospital, and inform the fifth hokage." The other replied.

"hn. Trublesume."

**To Be Continued…**

**So what did you think? It's going to take me a little while for the next chapter because I haven't written it yet.**

**Please R&R  
**  
…


	7. Chapter Six: Waking up

**Here's chapter 6! Sorry for the delay, Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Stay With Me**

**Chapter Six: Waking up**

Tsunade went to go and check on Sasuke and Sakura around 7 pm the following day to find out there condition since she hadn't heard any news of them waking up yet which worried her. She went to check on her apprentice first since her room was before the Uchiha's. She walked down the halls of the hospital and met Shizune in front of Sakura's room.

"How is she any improvement?" Tsunade asked her. Shizune shook her head.

"I was on my way to check on her now. But since you are here perhaps you could." She replied.

"Yes I'll check up on her and the Uchiha." Tsunade told her and turned to walk into Sakura's room. She walked in and saw Sakura was shifting in her sleep. Tsunade approached the side of the bed. "Sakura." She whispeared and Sakuras eyes opened slightly.

"T-Tsunade?" Sakura spoke trying hard to open her eyes completely and sit up but found it impossible she felt to weak. "w-Why…do I… f-feel so w-weak?" Sakura asked with what energy she had.

"Shhh. You've lost a large amount of blood and we've transferred some blood into your body to dilute the remainder of the poison we may not have been able to remove. So your going to be very week and light headed for a while until your body can produce more blood cells and adjust to the blood that has been transferred into your body." Tsunade informed her.

"An..S-Sasuke?" Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry he'll be fine and his punishment won't be determined until I have spoken to him and the elders." Tsunade told her.

"Oh." Sakura said with sadness clearly in her voice before falling asleep. Tsunade looked at her and left to check on Sasuke. When she walked into his room she noticed he wasn't breathing at a regular pace because his chest was rising and falling too quickly.

_Sasuke's Dream…_****

_Sasuke saw two dark figures they appeared to be in a forest one he could tell was female and the other a male there were standing chose together. After a moment the figures slowly came into focus and they became clear. The figures he saw were of Sakura and himself they were both smiling he was happy but then suddenly Sakura drifted away father and father he saw himself chase after her until she could no longer be seen and he feel to his knees. Suddenly there was a sinister laugh from behind him and he saw Itachi standing over a figure who was drowning in there own blood he looked closer and saw pink hair over her face it was Sakura and she appeared to be naked. Her pink hair was stained with her blood and there were wounds all over her body.  
_  
_'what the hell did you do to her' he yelled at his brother. He laughed and walked away. Sasuke ran towards her and he picked her up and saw that she was indeed dead._

_'noooooooooooooooo.' he cried out gripping his hair._

Tsunade walked over to him and saw that he was sweating. She checked him over but everything appeared to be fine she couldn't find anything that explained his irregular breathing. She removed his breathing mask and watched him for a moment.

"Sakura!" he suddenly cried out and he violently sat up in bed and enormous pain followed in his chest. He clutched his ribs tightly and lay back down and stared up at the white ceiling '_just a dream'_ he thought and ran a hand through his dark hair. He hadn't yet noticed Tsunade watching him. Breathing went down to a regular pace and she approached him

'must have been his dream that caused his irregular breathing' she thought.

"Decide to finaly wake up Uchiha." Tsunade said standing beside his bed. Sasuke jumped a little because he hadn't noticed her presence until now. He relized the dream must have really affected him to not have noticed her presence. 

"hn." He replied

"We need to discuss some important things." Tsunade told him. He knew where this was going. He nodded his head at her. "First thing I want to know is what made you decide to return to us after you had betrayed us in order to seek out Orochimaru?" She Asked. He remained calm and emotionless.

"I killed Orochimaru." Sasuke stated. Tsunade's eyes widned and looked at him with clear shock. "He planed to attack konoha village making me and sakura fight for him." Sasuke informed her.

"So you betrayed him, this explains your injuries." Tsunade stated

"He also planed on taking my body and using Sakura to have an heir." He said while tightening his hand into fists. Tsunade glared at this.

"Well I'm glad you didn't let that happen. Is there anything else I should know" She replied.

"Kabuto is still alive and likely he will use the remainder of the sound ninjas to insure Orochimarus wish is fulfilled."

"Very well I will send some teams to get rid of the remaining sound ninja and kabuto." She told him and he nodded. "I will be speaking to the elders about your situation and inform you what the decision is. However there shouldn't be a problem since you killed Orochimaru you'll likely just end up on probation for a little while." She finished

"Hn." He replied staring blankly up at the ceiling. Tsunade made her way towards the door she was about to leave when she turned to him again.

"By the way I will be keeping both you here in the hospital at least until tomorrow, as for Sakura she be here until she is fully recovered because she doesn't have anyone to help her around." She told him Sasuke looked at her questionably. "Her parents died about three years ago." She told him his eyes winded.

'_Why didn't she tell me?' Sasuke thought_

**_'_ah you been gone for five years and you only were with her agin about five months ago.'**

'Well she could have told me.'

**_'_You think she'd want to tell you something so sad.'**

"She can stay with me." Sasuke told her. She smiled at him.

"Then depending on how your conditions are I may release you both tomorrow." She told him.

"Where is her room?" He asked.

"Room 122 she's resting right now she woke up just before but she is so weak right now that she just fell back asleep almost right after she asked about your condition." She informed him and exited the room leaving a smirking Uchiha behind. Once she was gone Sasuke painfully sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed letting them drop to the cold floor. He stood up and staggered over to the door a walked out he had only taken a few steps from his room towards Sakura's when someone had called him.

"Uchiha, where are you going? You shouldn't even be out of bed with your injuries." Sasuke turned his head to see Shizune with her hands on her hips.

"hn." He turned his head away from her and continued down the hall towards Sakuras room he passed to rooms before he reached hers only to have shizune appear in front of him.

"Uchiha, where do you think your going?" She asked him again blocking his way.

"Move, I need to see her." He told the woman standing in front of him. suddenly a shooting pain shot through his rips. He clutched them tightly wincing in pain.

"See you should be in bed resting." She told him still not moving. Sasuke simply ignored her and pushed her aside and went inside Sakura's room leaving an annoyed Shizune.

'Stubborn Uchiha.' She thought and walked off.

Sasuke walked up to sakura's bed and sat on the edge of it watching her chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm.

**To Be Continued…**

**So what did you think? I've almost finished writing the next chapter so it should be up soon.**

**Please R&R  
**  
…


	8. Chapter Seven: Hospital Visitors

**Here's chapter 7! Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Stay With Me**

**Chapter Seven: Hospital Visitors**

the following morning around nine o'clock Sakura had woken up and was sitting up on the end of her bed she had been trying to walk around but she has only managed to get a few feet away from the bed before loosing her balance. So she was sitting on the bed waiting for the strength to come back into her legs before trying again. She was about to get up and try again when there was a knock on her door.

"Sakura?" a nurse poked her head into her room. "You have some visitors here to see you." She said. Sakura nodded and the nurse let them in. 

"Sakura! How are you? Feeling okay? Are you in and pain? When are you getting out of here?" the blonde haired and blue eyed ninja said bombarding her with questions.

"Wow…one at a time Naruto." Sakura told him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up the whole hospital." A familiar voice came from the direction of the door. Sakura turned her head in the direction of the voice and immediately jumped off the bed seeing it was Sasuke forgetting about her weakened state. She was a few feet in front of him when her legs gave out on her but Sasuke reacted quickly and caught her. "Hn. Annoying." He said and helped her back to her hospital bed.

"So the traitor came home?" a dark haired ninja said once he entered the room. The three teens turned and looked towards him.

"Sai!" Sakura snapped followed by Sasuke and Sai glaring at each other.

"Sorry Sakura but I don't like him." Sai replied.

_'At least the feeling is mutual.' _Sasuke thought. Finally the final visitor entered the room breaking the glairing contest with his eye glued to his orange book. Causing Sakura's eyebrow to twitch.

"Good to see your awake, Sakura." The silver haired ninja told her.

"Thank-you Kakashi sensei." She replied. Kakashi looked up from his book when he noticed Sasuke's presence on the end of Sakura's bed.

"Decide to finally come home hun." Kakashi stated looking at the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked at him.

"Isn't that obvious?" He replied and kakashi returned his gaze to his book.

"You bastard when are you going to loose the attitude." Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Not now loser." Sasuke responded pounding him on the head.

"Ow...why you." Naruto said then greeted his teeth and getting ready to punch Sasuke but stoped when he hearded Sakuras voice."Naruto stop it!" she yelled and Naruto turned to look at her.

"Sakur…" Naruto stopped in mid sentence when he heard laughter coming from the corner of the room. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned around and glared at the source.

"What's so funny Sai?" Naruto asked him pointing a finer at him.

"You act like children." Sai responded.

"Then leave if you have a problem with it." Sasuke told him smirking at him and a huge grin plastered on Naruto face.

"S-sasuke..." Sakura whispered to herself wide eyed. Sai narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"I wouldn't want to spend any longer in the same room as a traitor any way" Sai shot back before heading towards the door. When he reached the door he paused for a moment.

"oh and Sakura, I hope you feel better." He said not aware of Sasuke glaring daggers at his retreating back.

"I should get going to." Kakashi said after Sai left. The teens looked at him and nodded. "Oh Sasuke I'd like to have a word." Kakashi said turning his head towards him smiling under his mask.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and stood up glancing at Sakura quickly before following Kakashi out of the room Sasuke and Kakashi stopped a few feet outside of Sakura's room and faced each other.

"There's a few things that happened while you were gone that you need to know." Kakashi told him. Sasuke raised his head waiting fro him to continue. "Sai joined team seven and Sakura had become cold." He informed him.

"Aa. I noticed her cold eyes when she was brought to me." Sasuke replied.

"But this is no longer the case her old self seems to be slowly returning." Kakashi stated.

"Aa." Sasuke responded.

"Sasuke, if you decided to rejoin team seven know that Sai is trying to take your place." Kakashi told him waiting for his reaction

"hn." He turned his head away from him and looked over his shoulder at Sakura's door.

_ 'So he understood what I meant.'_ Kakashi thought. "Later Sasuke." Kakashi said and teleported out of the hospital. Sasuke walked back to his room while Naruto was still talking his mouth off in Sakura's room.

"Um Naruto could you leave I need rest." Sakura told him followed by a yawn."Sure Sakura I'm going out with Hinata away I'll let her know you woke up I'm sure she'll be glad to here it bye Sakura." Naruto replied and ran out of the room.

'_Naruto will always be Naruto.'_ Sakura thought and lay down on her bed. She looked out the window and noticed that the sun was out and shinning brightly but her thoughts soon drifted off to Sasuke. She couldn't stop thinking about what Sasuke had told her in the forest when he fought with Orochimaru _'I need you to live.' _what did he mean by that and that kiss she almost forgot about it but why had he kissed her was it possible he had feelings for her but this is Sasuke Uchiha human ice block. Sure they had gotten closer in the passed few months. She wanted to ask him about the kiss but she just wouldn't know how and it was likely better to not ask him about it for a while of wait for him to bring it up.

Sasuke at the same moment was lost in his own thoughts about the kiss like why he had kissed her and what would he say to her if she asked him about it all he could come up with was that is was he'd have to tell her it nothing or that he isn't ready to answer the question. He decided he'd go with number two if she were to bring it up after all he didn't want to loose her.

Hours later Sakura had woken up and had her food delivered to her which she had taken a few bited of and neglected the rest. She was now trying to make her way around the room but she kept grabbing onto something once and a while for support. She looked out her window and saw that it was now raining lightly over konoha when there was a knock on her door.

"C-come in." She replied slightly startled and turned her head in the direction of the door and a familiar raven haired man entered.

"You're walking?" He asked looking her over she still had a few bandages on her arms but the ones on her neck and legs had been removed although he didn't know about the one that was likely around her ribs. Although her color had returned he could tell she was still weak by the way her legs wobbled slightly and her having to hold on to things in order to keep her balance.

"A little but not much, I need to hold onto things to keep my balance." She replied.

"Aa." he responded and looked over at her food on her side table that looked untouched while she began to approach him without any support. "You barley ate." He stated. She nodded at him and continued to walk towards him. "It will help you get your strength back." He told her

"True." She replied and suddenly her legs gave out on her from standing without any support.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said noticing her falling form but acting fast and caught her with one of his hands supporting her back and the other under her knees. He took her into his arms and brought her over to the bed laying her down on it.

"Thanks." She told him and he smirked at her. Suddenly the door opened and the hokage walked in.

"oh good your both here." She said and they both looked at each other and then returned there attention to the hokage.

"I just checked over both of your records and you're both being released. However Sakura you will be staying with Sasuke until you are able to fully walk around on your own." She informed them.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed and turned her attention to Sasuke. "It's not that I don't mind but is this alright with you Sasuke? I don't want to be a burden." She said who just smirked at her.

"He suggested it." Tsunade told Sakura and her head shot up in her direction and then to Sasuke.

"What?" Sakura spoke and Sasuke turned his head away hiding the very light blush on his cheeks.

"Whatever." He replied. Sakura smiled at him.

"Oh and Sasuke I spoke to the elders and they believe you had redeemed yourself by killing Orochimaru but they still want you on probation for a little while but are leaving the decision as to how long up to me." She informed him.

"How long?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to let you off with a month." She replied.

"Hn." He responded

Meanwhile outside the village in an unknown area 2 clocked figures were leaning against a pair of trees.

"It's time I paid a visit to my little brother and remind him of his goal." The first spoke.

"You heard the news of Orochimaru then I gather." The second said only to have the first glare at him.

"D-do you wish for my assistance?" The second asked.

"No. I'll do this alone." He replied. 

**To Be Continued…**

**So what did you think? I'm still working on the next chapter so it won't be up as fast as this one was.**

**Please R&R  
**  
…


	9. Chapter Eight: Uchiha Residence

**Here's chapter 8! Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Stay With Me**

**Chapter Eight: Uchiha Residence**

Sasuke and Sakura just finished singing out of the hospital and were now standing at the hospital exit. They both looked outside though the door and saw that it was raining lightly.

"Let's go." Sasuke said softly before opening the hospital door. Sakura nodded and they both walked out not wanting to spend anymore time in the hospital. They walked for about ten minutes in total silence until surprisingly Sasuke broke the silence. "Sakura…" he said softly while keeping his eyes focused ahead of them.

"Yes Sasuke." She replied turning her head to the side and looking at him.

"Well ah…if you feel you need some support you ca-." He began but was cut off by Sakura.

"Thank-you, Sasuke." She replied understanding what he was trying to tell her. After a few minutes of more walking her legs began to feel weak again from being on them for a whiel with no support and tripped but quickly grabbed onto Sasuke's arm.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked her and she responded by nodding her head. Once she regained her balance but still holding onto Sasuke's arm they continued down the streets of Konoha. Once they were about halfway to the Uchiha estate Sasuke noticed that the rain wasn't letting up if anything it was getting worse. "Lets hurry the rain is getting bad." He told Sakura she was about to reply when suddenly a bolt of lightening hit a tree nearby. "Damn it." Sasuke cursed and Sakura felt herself being lifted into Sasuke's arms.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing?" She asked him a bit shocked and he ran off towards his house.

"It's too dangerous to be out here." he replied with a serious look on his face which Sakura noticed so she decided to just let him carry her. Once they were in Sasukes house, he carried her up to an empty guest room. He stood in the doorway as he gently let her down. "Wait here." He told her and disappeared for a moment and returned a few minutes later with a towel draped around his shoulders and hold another towel and some dry clothes in his hands. He handed her the towel and waited for her to finish drying herself before handing her the clothes. "Here you can wear this." He told her and handed the clothing to her. She examined the clothing and her eyes widened and looked back up at Sasuke but he had his head turned and his bangs shielding his eyes. "It was my mothers. You can have it to wear while you're here." He whispered. Sakura was speechless. Her inner self was telling her to pull him into a hug. She'd never heard him talk about his parents yet he was letting her use something that was likely very precious to him.

"It's okay Sasuke I can always grab something at my house." She tried to reason. He shook his head.

"Come to my room when you're finished, it's the door next to this one." He told her.

"ah…okay." She replied giving into him and Sasuke left the room closing the door behind him. Once he was gone Sakura finally took a good look around the room. It was a good sized room with white walls and the uchiha fan symbol hanging on one of the walls above the bed which had dark blur sheets. Across the room was a dresser and a desk with a chair besied it. There was also a large window on the left hand side of the bed. After having a good look around the room Sakura striped herself of all her wet clothing and placed them on the cair with the towel. She put on the clothes that Sasuke gave her which was a simple straight cut and sleeveless white dress that stopped just above her knee with the uchiha fan symbol on the back. Once she finished examining herself she walked out of the room closing the door lightly. She headed towards Sasuke's room while keeping one of her hands against the wall until she reached the door and lightly knocked. She waited a minute and heard a 'come in' from the other side of the door. She twisted the knob and opened the door. She looked in and saw Sasuke nearly changed but shirtless. Sasuke was wearing a pair of black pants and holding a black long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back. Seeing his exposed chest Sakura's inner self screamed in ecstasy and causing her to blush and look the other way trying to keep her eyes off him. Sasuke put on his shirt and looked at her.

"You can turn around now Sakura." He said making her blush even more. Sasuke smirked when he saw her in his mothers clothing _'she looks good as an Uchiha'_ he thought and looking at her as if he was memorizing every curve and feature on her body.

"Sasuke." She said snapping him out of his daze and turning his head away with a light blush on his cheeks. "I just wanted to tank you." She continued and Sasuke turned his head and looked towards her. "You know for letting me stay here." She finished.

"It's nothing." He replied. Sakura looked up at him and her emerald eyes met his onyx ones and she smiled at him. Something she hadn't done in a while. "Come on I'll show you around." He told her and opened the door of his room. "Come on." He told her since she was just standing in the middle of his room. She followed him out but when she reached him she lost her footing and fell onto Sasuke's back but wrapped her hands around his chest. "Your so annoying." He said softly and removed her hands from his chest she looked into his eyes and blushed at there closeness and looked down breaking there gaze. He placed a hand on her back to help keep her balance and showed her around the house.It took Sasuke a while to show her most of the rooms were and where everything was. When they came to the last room Sakura noticed the Sasuke just walked right past it as if it didn't even exist.

"Um what about that room Sasuke?" She asked pointing to the one beside her. He glared at her and then turned his heard away with his bangs covering his eyes. Sakura noticed his fist turned into a fist with his knuckles turning white and she then understood. She walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear. His eyes widened slightly and slowly he returned the hug in his own way while closing his eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura pulled away slightly and looked at him.

"N-No, it's just that." She said a bit unsure of what to say

"you have nothing to be sorry about." Sasuke told her. She almost found herself saying sorry again but she decided it was better to not say anything at all. They pulled apart and Sasuke let out a sigh.

"It's getting late I'll make us something to eat." Sakura suddenly stated and took off towards the kitchen.

"Sakura wait." Sasuke tried to tell her but she didn't hear him. Sakura ran down the hall. She came to the stairs and tried to slow down but he feet slide and she was about to fall down the stairs she closed her eyes tight expecting to hit a hard surface but she never did. She opened her eyes slowly and found her self against Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke…?" She whispered. He had grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him right before she fell.

"Be careful." He said looking at her with concern.

'_Sasuke saved me? But why?'_ Sakura thought

**'_maybe because her cares about you and doesn't want you to get hurt.'_**

'_There's no way.'_

**'_then what was that kiss in the forest about'_**

'_b-bu it was nothing'_

**'_I'm telling you he cares for you maybe even loves you.'_**

'_It's not possible'_

She looked at him and blushed. "Thank-you." She whispered keeping her head down to hide the blush.

"Hn." He responded and began to walk down the sairs. After walking down a few steps he help out his hand to her. Sakura's eyes widned

"Sasuke…?" Sakura said softly looking at him like he's crazy.

"Do you want help or not?" Sasuke asked her with his heard turned the other way hiding the very light blush on his face.

"Thank-you." She whispered with a blush on her own face. She took his hand and Sasuke led her down the stairs.

Once they reached the kitchen Sakura began digging though Sasuke's fridge and cupboards. While Sasuke just stood in the door way staring at her wide eyed. About 30 minutes later a plate of food was placed in front of Sasuke who had been twilling a kunai at the table. He looked up at Sakura and she sat down in front of him with her own plate of food. They both then began to eat. Sasuke took a bite of his food and was surprised at how good it tasted in fact he hadn't tasted anything so good since his mothers cooking.

_'I could get used to this'_ He thought to himself.

"Does it taste alright?" Sakura asked him snapping him out of his thoughts he looked up at her with a full mouth. Sakura giggled at him. He glared at her but let it go.

"Aa." He replied and continued eating his meal. Sakura looked down at her own food with sad eyes.

_'I was hopping he would at least say it was good.'_ She thought to herself.Sasuke looked at her noticing that she looked like she was in deep thought and wasn't eating.

'_What's with her?'_ he asked himself.

**'sometimes you can be really stupid.'**

_'I'm not stupid'_

**'then why didn't you realize she wanted you to compliment on her cooking.'  
**_  
'She wanted me to tell her it was good?'_

**'That's what I said'**

"You shouldn't waste perfectly good food." He told her. She looked up shocked at what he said. He smirked at her reaction and returned to his food. She secretly smiled and returned to eating her own food. The rest of the time they ate in silence. When they both finished Sakura took there plates and placed them in the dish washer.

"I'm kind of tired to I'm going to bed." Sakura told him. Sasuke nodded and followed her out of the kitchen. He helped her up the stairs and to her room.

"If you need anything I'll be in my room." He told her when they reached her room. She looked at him and nodded

"Goodnight Sasuke." She told him. She was about to enter her room when she heard Sasuke reply.

"Night Sakura." And he walked a few feet down the hall and disappeared into his room. Sakura smiled and entered her room. She closed the door and walked up to the dresser remembering that Sasuke had said she could use any of the clothes in it while he was showing her around the house. She opened the first drawer and found tons of dresses.

_'these must have all belonged to his mother._' She thought and closed the drawer she opened the second one and found it empty. She closed it and opened the third one and found some t-shirts _'These must have been Sasuke's old clothing'_ she picked up one of the shirts and brought it to her nose and smelt it. _'Yup for sure Sasuke's'_ She thought. She closed the drawer and placed the shirt on the bed she took off the dress that Sasuke had given her earlier and but on one of Sasuke's shirts it was quite large on her. It went down to her mid thigh and it didn't cover one of her shoulders. She folded up the dress and placed it in the Second drawer which had been empty. Once done she walked over to her bed and fell down on it exhausted. _'I wonder how long I'm going to be living with Sasuke.' _She thought before pulling a blanket over her and falling asleep

**To Be Continued…**

**So what did you think? I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit boring.**

**Please R&R  
**  
…


	10. Chapter Nine: Sasuke’s Reason

**Here's chapter 9! Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Stay With Me**

**Chapter Nine: Sasuke's Reason**

Sasuke had gone to bed soon after Sakura had. Everything was quite in the Uchiha residence as they both slept. However the event of Sakura's parent's deaths was replaying in Sakura's dreams. Sometime later on that night, Sasuke woke up hearing a scream throughout the whole house.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh." Sasuke jumped out of bed after grabbing the kunai that he kept under his pillow and sprinted into Sakura's room as fast as he could. The scream had stopped by the time he entered her room. He looked for any sign of her. He let out a sigh of relief and calmed down when he saw her sitting up in her bed crying hard. Sasuke dropped the kunai and it clattered to the floor right in front of where he had been standing. He approached the bed and sat down beside her. She was hugging her chest with tears streaming down her face and she had sweat beating down her forehead. He brought her hands away from her chest and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh…" He whispered in her ear while stocking her hair softly. When she finally came to her senses she blinked a few times and blushed realizing who was holding her.

"Sa-Sasuke?" She said softly which was muffled by her tears.

"Aa." He replied pulling away from the hug. Sakura looked away at her lap and whipped her tears away with her hand.

"I woke you up didn't I?" Sakura said still not looking up at him.

"It's fine." He told Sakura. Her head shot up and looked at him.

"No its not, I woke you up how can you say that!" She replied looking at him straight in the eye. Sasuke smirked at her.

"Because, it doesn't matter." He told her seriously. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why'd you scream like that?" He Asked her. She looked away and her eyes began to swell up with tears once more.

"I-I guess th-that I still haven't gotten over there deaths." She told him honestly. Sasuke eyes softened slightly.

"Your parents?" He Asked. Her eyes widened and looked at him.

"H-how?" She asked him.

"Tsunade told me when we were in the hospital." Sasuke replied softly. Sakura mouth an 'oh' and looked down at her lap once more.

"I keep seeing it replayed over and over in my mind. There dead body's on the floor when I returned from training and the man standing over them laughing…I couldn't do anything I just fell to my knees and froze unable to do anything before he walked out. " She told him and her tears feel from her eyes freely.

"They were murdered?" He asked. She nodded

"I trained all the time and became cold. My parents were gone I couldn't face my friends…I-I couldn't find a purpose for living anymore I felt lost." She explained. Sasuke griped her shoulders tight and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Don't ever think that you don't have a purpose Sakura. As long as you are alive you have something to live for. I used to think revenge was my only reason for living but I was wrong." He told her looking at her intently. Sakura let out a small smile.

"Don't worry, I think I realize that now and I have already decided what I'm going to live for." She told him smiling.

"Good." He said softly. He was about to get up and leave when Sakura stopped him by grapping his wrist.

"Sasuke could you… stay here with me tonight?" She asked him with a hint of pink on her cheeks. His eyes widened slightly and turned his head away to hide his very light blush.

"ah…sure" He replied. He lied down beside Sakura on the bed but being Careful so that there bodies didn't touch. But Sakura rolled over and rested her head on his shoulder making his face to go red as a tomato. He was about to roll her back over but heard her whisper to him.

"Just this once Sasuke." So he decided leave her there and he gently put his arm around her waist.

"Aa." He replied and for the rest of the night the both slept peacefully for once.

The next morning Sasuke woke up to the smell of something cooking. He glanced to the side and noticed that Sakura was no longer beside him. _'She must be cooking'_ he thought to himself. He got out of bed and returned to his room to get dressed. He came out wearing a pair of black pants and a black long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. When he entered he saw Sakura at the stove cooking. She was wearing a straight cut navy blue dress that went just above the knee with the Uchiha fan on the back. She noticed him walk in and she smiled at him.

"Morning, Sasuke." Sakura said and handed him a plate of food once he was seated.

"Thanks." He replied and she sat down in front of him with her own food.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked him before taking a bite of her food 

"Aa." He replied. Suddenly Sasuke's telephone began to ring throughout the house. Sakura was about to get up and answer it but Sasuke stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. He walked over to the phone that was in the corner and answered it.

_"Yeah" He said into the phone._

**"Oh hi Sasuke this is Ino, so it's true you are back." she said but to Sasuke it sounded like she was screaming.**

"What do you want?" He asked her a bit annoyed.

**"Right is Sakura there? Can I speak to her?" She asked.**

"She's eating, what is it?" He Asked her.

**"Oh well then would you mind if me and Shikamaru came over we need to talk to you both." She asked**

"Whatever" He replied

**"Thanks Sasuke well be there soon. bye" She said**** Sasuke _hung up the phone and but it back on the receiver._**

"Sasuke…?" Sakura said once he came back into the kitchen.

"Ino and Shikamaru are coming over they need to talk to us." He said as he sat down where he had been sitting before he went to get the phone.

"Oh ok." She replied and got up to get a glass of jus. "We need some more food, were running out." She informed him

"Aa." Sasuke replied. Once she finished her drink and Sasuke finished his food she picked up the dishes and placed them in the dish washed.

"I can pick up some food after ino and Shikamaru leave. Is there anything that you need to do today?" Sakura said.

"I need to see the Hokage." Sasuke informed her.

"Why don't you go when I go pick up the food I'll get Ino to go with me since I'm not completely on my feet yet." She told him.

"Hn" he replied and there was a knock on the door. Sakura got up to go an answer the door and Sasuke followed her close behind.

"Ino, Shikamaru!" Sakura exclaimed once she opened the door.

"Sakura it's so good to see your alright." Ino said pulling her into a crushing hug.

"You to...Ino…but I can't…breath." Sakura said softly.

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura." Ino Said and let her go. Shikamaru walked inside the house and closed the door behind him. Ino noticed Sasuke standing behind Sakura and approached him. Ino glared at him for a good ten seconds. "Sasuke I'm sorry." She said and slaped him hard across the face. Sasuke glared at her and brought his hand up to his cheek and rubed it lightly.

"Ino!" Both Shikamaru and Sakura exclaimed. 

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Sorry Sakura but you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for him hurting you." Ino told her.

"But still I don-" Sakura began but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I deserved it Sakura." Sasuke told her. Sakura's head shot up and looked at him.

"Well come on are we just going to stand here all day or what?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone walked into the lounge and sat down. Ino and Shikamaru sat in the love seat while Sakura and Sasuke sat on the couch that sat three people one at each end.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Sakura asked.

"Well Sakura I want you to be my maid of honor and you better say yes or I'll pound you." Ino threatened.

"Don't worry Ino I'd love to." Sakura replied.

"Good. Oh and Sasuke your going to be one of the best men next to Chouji, Naruto, Lee, and Neji got it." Ino said but with her voice a bit threatening.

"Aa." Sasuke replied.

"Everyone is going for fittings tomorrow then you'll be going with Shikamaru and Sakura you'll be coming with me." Ino informed them

"Man what a drag." Shikamaru replied

"Alright will I guess well get going now." Ino said before standing up.

"Wait Ino, would you mind coming with me to the store so I can pick up some food? Sasuke has to go see the hokage and I'm not perfect on my feet yet." Saskura asked her.

"Fine lets go forehead girl." Ino replied. Everyone approached the door and slipped on there shoes before walking out of the house. They all walked together until Sasuke had to go in a different direction towards the hokage tower.

"Bye Sasuke." Sakura said. She turned around towards Ino but a hand gripped her wrist.

"Wait Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura turned to face him while Ino and Shikamaru walked ahead a few feet pretending not to pay any attention to them. Sasuke looked around to make sure no one was looking. He leaned in so his lips were beside her ear. "Be careful." He whispered and quickly stuffed his hands in his pockets walking away. Sakura just stood there shocked unknown to both her and Sasuke that Ino had seen the whole thing.

"Sakura come on!" Ino called out.

"Coming." Sakura replied quickening her pace to catch up with Ino.

"I'll see you girls later I'm going to go hang out with the guy's while you two shop." Shikamaru said once they reached the store.

"Okay." Ino replied and Shikamaru kissed her on the cheek and left. Sakura and Ino walked into the store. Sakura began to pick up food and placing it in her hand basket while Ino rambled on about her weeding that was in a month. After a bit of silence Ino decided to ask Sakura something that she had been dying to ask her since they'd entered the store. "So Sakura what's going on with you and Sasuke?" Ino asked smirking. Sakura froze and blushed.

"W-what? Nothing…there's nothing going on where'd you get that idea." Sakura stuttered still with the blush on her cheeks and reaching for a few apples.

"Don't lie Sakura I saw you and him just before he left." Ino told her. Sakura's eyes widened and looked at Ino who was smiling at her. Sakura let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know Ino, but lately he's been different…he hasn't been acting cold towards me he's been…kind to me." Sakura confessed.

"Alright we're going out for lunch after this and your going to tell me everything that's been going on between you two got it." Ino told her.

"Do I have a choice?" Sakura asked.

"No you don't, now you done? Good lets go." Ino said and getting her to hurry up with buying her food. Meanwhile Sasuke had reached the hokage's office.

"So you want to rejoin team Seven?" Tsunade asked him.

"Aa." Sasuke replied.

"Very well but there are going to be some conditions." She told him. He looked at her waiting for her to continue. "I will place you back on the team but you cannot go on any of the missions until you probation is over but I will allow you to train. Understood?" She continued.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. The hokage went back to her paperwork but Sasuke didn't leave he cleared his throat to get her attention that he was still there.

"Something else Uchiha?" She asked him.

"In about a month I'm going after Itachi." He informed her. The hokage now had her elbows on the desk with her hands intertwined and her chin resting on them.

"I see. Very well, But before you leave, be sure to talk to Sakura alright." She told him locking her eyes with his.

"I plan on it." He told her.

"Good you may leave." She told him and he exited the room Closing the door behind him. He looked up and saw Kakashi standing in front of him leaning on the opposite wall.

"So you're still going to chase after Itachi?" Kakashi asked him. Sasuke's bangs were covering his eyes.

"Aa." He replied.

"You remember what I told you several years ago right that rev-." Kakashi began but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I'm not doing it for revenge anymore." Sasuke told him.

"It's to protect her isn't it?" Kakashi replied. Sasuke didn't reply. He looked up at Kakashi and smirked at him before he began to walk away. _'He will only get stronger now that he's realized that.'_ Kakashi thought to himself while smiling under his mask before entering the hokage's office. Ino and Sakura had now gone to a little restaurant and Sakura had told Ino everything that had been going on between her and Sasuke.

"HE DID WHAT!" Ino yelled. Sakura quickly but he had over Ino's mouth.

"Shh... do you want everyone to here us." Sakura said before removing her hand from Ino's mouth.

"Sorry Sakura but I can't believe that he kissed you." Ino replied.

"Yeah I was a bit shocked when it happened." Sakura told her.

"Have you asked him about it?" Ino asked her. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm afraid to because what if it didn't mean anything to him." Sakura said quietly.

"Trust me Sakura with everything that you've told me he definitely cares about you. He might just need time. Don't worry he'll come around." Ino told her and stood up from the table.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura replied also getting up from the table. They placed some money on the table and Sakura picked up her bags that contained the food she had bought. They exited the restaurant and bid the other goodbye before heading home. When Sakura retuned to the Uchiha residence she noticed that the lights were already on. _'he must be home already.' Sakura thought to herself._ She walked into the house and took her shoes off before she was greeted by Sasuke.

"I didn't know it took that long to shop for food." Sasuke said taking the bags from Sakura's hands and taking them to the kitchen.

"Sorry Ino wanted to go out for lunch." Sakura told him. He nodded and helped her but away all the food. "Did you have lunch?" She asked him.

"Aa." He replied. She smiled at him and finished putting away all the food away.

"By the way Sasuke, Ino wants us over at her place early tomorrow." Sakura informed him.

"Hn." He replied.

"Well I'm going to rest for a bit my legs are a bit tired." Sakura told him. He nodded and helped her up the stairs to her room. When she entered her room she collapsed on the bed not bothering to get under the sheets.

**To Be Continued…**

**So what did you think? I had I really hand time coming up with a title with this one.**

**Please R&R  
**  
…


	11. Chapter Ten: Fittings

**Here's chapter 9! Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Stay With Me**

**Chapter Ten: Fittings**

The next morning both Sasuke and Sakura woke up around 9:30 am and were planning on getting to Ino's around 10:00 am. Sakura was currently taking a shower while Sasuke had just finished his and was getting dressed in a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt with the Uchiha fan symbol on the back. He noticed that the sound of the water had stopped as he mad his way down stairs meaning Sakura had finished her shower. He walked into the kitchen and began cooking breakfast for him and Sakura. About five minutes later Sakura came out wearing a straight cut green dress that went to just above her knee she also had her hair up in a ponytail since her hair was now passed her shoulders but she kept her bangs down.

"Morning Sasuke." She said after walking into the kitchen. Sasuke turned his head towards her only to end up staring at her. "What is there something on my face?" she asked him.

"N-no you look nice." He Replied. He then noticed the food began to burn. "Shit." He cursed. Sakura laughed at him and walked over to him helping him with the cooking. When the food was done they both sat down in front of each other like they usually do. When they were both finished eating Sakura placed the dishes in the dish washer and they walked over the door and Sakura slipped on her black knee high boots and Sasuke but on his ninja sandals before heading out the door. When they reached Ino's house Sakura knocked lightly on the door. About a minute later the door swung open to reveal Ino."Good you're both here." She said. She stepped aside and let them in. They walked in and joined Shikamaru in the lounge.

"Okay Shikamaru me and Sakura are going to head out now make sure you pick up the guys and take them from there fittings okay." Ino reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied.

"Sasuke if you're looking for Sakura later well be three stores next to the one you will be at." Ino informed him and garbed Sakura dragging her out of the house.

"All right lets get this over with we still got to go pick up everyone else so let's go." Shikamaru told Sasuke.

"Hn." He replied and followed him out the door to god knows where. Sakura and Ino were currently walking down the street.

"Okay we have to pick up Tenten and Hinata before we head towards the store since I told them we'd pick them up." Ino informed Sakura.

"Okay." Sakura replied. After about five minutes of walking they arrived at Tenten's apartment. Ino knocked at the door and Tenten open the door a moment later.

"Oh hey guys." She greeted both Sakura and ino.

"Ready to go we have to pick up Hinata." Ino informed her. Tenten nodded and closed her apartment door. They then left to go get Hinata which they soon arrived at. Sakura knocked at the door and they waited a moment before the door opened to reveal Lord Hyuga. Sakura bowed lightly at him.

"Sorry to disturb you lord Hyuga but is lady Hinata in?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes why don't you three wait in the lobby and I'll go get her." He told them. They followed him inside and waited a moment for him to get Hinata. About three minutes later Hinata came into the lobby and greeted them.

"h-hello Ino, Tenten, oh Sakura its good to see your alright Naruto told him you had returned." Hinata greeted.

"You ready to go Hinata?" Sakura asked her. She nodded and they all headed off the shop where they would get there fittings done for there dresses. They walked into the shop and Ino explained everything.

"Okay I already picked out the dresses for you guys you just need have your size taken and have any alterations that may need to be done. Oh but Sakura we still need to pick out your dress cause I haven't done that yet" Ino explained. They all nodded at her. "Alright come on lets go then shall we." Ino said and they all entered the shop.

"Hello and welcome to our shop…oh miss Ino you've come back." A women at the desk said she had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Yes I chose bride maid dresses last week" Ino reminded her.

"oh yes I remember, so these are the ladies that are to wear the dresses I assume." The woman said. Ino nodded. "I need alterations done and to choose a dress for my maid of honor." Ino said gesturing towards Sakura.

"No problem, why don't you ladies who need alterations done head into that room to the right where the changing rooms are while I go get the dresses and miss Ino why don't you and you maid of honor look for a dress for her." The woman told them.

"Okay thank-you." Ino replied. Meanwhile the guys had now entered there shop and were trying on there suits and having there adjustments done. All of there suits were black only the each had a different dress shirt underneath. Shikamaru's was white, Sasuke's purple, Lee's green, Neji's dark blue, Chouji's yellow, and Naruto's light blue.

"So Sasuke what's it like living with Sa-ku-ra?" Naruto teased putting on his blazer over his dress shit while Sasuke was currently having his adjustments done.

"None of your business loser." Sasuke told him with the famous Uchiha smirk on his face.

"Really? There's nothing going on between you two?" Shikamaru said following Naruto's lead. Sasuke's eyes widened but he quickly regained his cool.

"No." Sasuke said quickly

"You answered pretty fast. I think you lying." Neji said. Sasuke glared daggers at him.

"What have you been doing with my Sakura?" Lee asked.

"Since when was she yours Lee, last I checked she didn't like you much." Chouji reminded him making Sasuke smirk and lee cry. Sasuke then stepped down from the stool he had been told to stand on for his adjustments and went to change back into his clothes while Neji got on the stool for his adjustments. The girls had now finished getting there dresses adjusted and were now helping Ino to pick out a dress for Sakura.

"Ino is there a certain kind of dress you want me to wear like any color in mind?" Sakura asked looking through the racks of dresses.

"I was thinking a light purple dress since the bride maid dresses are dark purple and something that will have Sasuke off his feet." Ino replied

"Ino!" Sakura said blushing**__**

"What? What's this about Sakura and Sasuke?" TenTen asked ino.

"Nothing." Sakura replied going through more dresses.

"That is if nothing is that Sasuke has feeling for Sakura than yeah." Ino informed Tenten and Hinata.

"Really?" Hinata Said shocked. 

"Who would have thought the human ice block actually had feelings." Tenten said.

"Yeah but he's too stubborn to admit it so I'm going to make sure Sakura has a dress that will have Uchiha all over her." Ino said

"I like the way you think." Tenten Said helping Ino go though more dresses..

"Come on guys this is stupid." Sakura said who was now blushing quite red but they simply ignored her.

"You should do it Sakura." Hinata Said trying to convince Sakura.

"B-but…" Sakura said still unsure. However while she was talking to Hinata Ino and Tenten were whispering to each other.

"How about this one?" TenTen asked in a whisper.

"It would look hot on her." Ino replied.

"But will it work on Sasuke." Tenten whispered back. They both looked at each other then to the dress and Sakura.

"Try it on!" They both yelled shoving the dress in Sakura's face and was pushed into a changing room. After a few minutes Sakura came out wearing the dress.

"I don't know about this guys." Sakura said once she came out of the dressing room.

"Its perfect!" the girls yelled. The woman then came in the room and checked to see if Sakura needed any adjustments.

"Your figure is perfect." The woman said after she couldn't find anything that needed to be fixed. "All that really needs to be done is for me to take up the height slightly." She said and began to pin the dress. Once done Sakura went to change back into her clothes and handed the dress to the lady. "Why don't you for go up stairs and take a look at our party dresses while I take this up."

"Well were going to need a dress for you're bachelorette party Ino." Tenten said. They all nodded and headed up stairs. About a half hour later they all walked out of the store carrying a bag that contained 2 dresses and they all headed in a different direction. Only Sakura found Sauke waiting for her when she came out. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He opened his eyes when he sensed her in front of him and saw the huge bag she was carrying.

"How much did you buy?" Sasuke asked picking up his own bag which was much smaller and they began to walk home.

"Two dresses, one is for Ino's bachelorette party." She informed him. 

"Hn." He replied as they continued walking. However Sakura's feet gave out on her and she dropped her bag grabbing onto Sasuke's arm.

"I think I've been on my feet to long for one day." Sakura confessed.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. And took her bag from her and placing his inside it before taking Sakura into his arms and picking her up bridal style.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing?" She asked wiggling in his arms.

"Carrying you." He stated like it was nothing.

"Yeah but-" Sakura began but was interrupted.

"You're annoying." Sasuke told her and she relaxed in his arms finally. When the got back to the Uchiha manor Sasuke took off his shoes and headed up stairs to Sakura's room where her lay her down on the bed. "Get some rest Sakura while I make us something to eat." He said and began to walk away.

"Thank-you." Sakura said before he left. He nodded at her so she knew he heard her and left the room.

**To Be Continued…**

**So what did you think? You'll find out what the dresses look like later.**

**Please R&R  
**  
…


	12. Chapter Eleven: Promise

**Here's chapter 11! Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Stay With Me**

**Chapter Eleven: Promise**

About a month had passed and Sakura had completely healed from her injuries. She was now perfect on her feet. However, Sasuke refused to let her move out and live alone in her apartment say it was to dangerous. Sakura knew there was more to it then that but she didn't question Sasuke about it since the Hokage agreed with him and she secretly didn't mind living with Sasuke. It was now only a few days before Ino's bachelorette party and Shikamarus bachelor party. Sasuke and Sakura were on there way to meet team seven at the bridge. Team seven was about to be together again. When they arrived Naruto and Sai were already there. Naruto was sitting under a tree and Sai was leaning on the railing of the bridge. Sai immediately approached Sasuke and Sakura when they arrived.

"What are you doing here traitor?" Sai asked looking straight at Sasuke who just glared at him before walking right passed him. "You attitude is really starting to piss me off." Sai said annoyed.

"Sai stop it." Sakura pleaded grabbing onto his arm to calm him down but he whipped it out of Sakuras hand and knocked her over onto the ground. Sasuke turned his hear and saw Sakura on the ground which angered him.

"I don't know why I joined this stupid team in the first pla-" He ranted but was nailed straight in the face sending him about eight feet away from his original position. "Say what you want about me but don't you dare insult my teammates." Sasuke snapped at him. Sai whipped the blood off his face and Naruto helped Sakura up. Grinning like an idiot Naruto whispered to her.

"I can't believe he just defended us." Sakura nodded. Suddenly Kakashi appeared with his nose stuck in his perverted orange book.

"Yo, what's going on?" He greeted.

"Nothing." Sai responded and returned to his spot on the rail once again.

"Good lets get started then." Kakashi said and they all headed off towards the training grounds. Naruto ran ahead as usual while Sai jogged behind him leaving Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi who walked behind them saving there energy. When they arrived they all spread out in the clearing while Kakashi stood in front of them to give them there instructions. "Today I want you to practice your hand to hand combat. Sakura you'll be facing Sai and Naruto you'll be facing Sasuke. You may begin when ready." Kakashi informed them. Sasuke settled into a fighting position and faced Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"What's with the smirk, you better not hold back Sasuke." Naruto said pointing a figure at him.

"Are you going to attack or should I?" Sasuke said knowing how much it would annoy Naruto. Naruto greeted his teeth and charged at Sasuke. Throwing repetitive punches at Sasuke but Sasuke easily dodged them all. After a while Naruto began getting annoyed that he couldn't land a blow on Sasuke so he began to try doing some series of kicks to knock Sasuke off his feet put Sasuke blocked the kicked aimed at his head and garbed onto one of Naruto's hands flipping him over so he was flat onto his back. Sasuke knelt beside him and held a kunai at his neck. "Looks like I won." Sasuke said before removing the kunai and standing back up and placing his hands into his pockets. With Sakura and Sai however Sai was aiming a punch right at Sakura looking like it was going to hit but he wound up hitting noting but air and she appeared behind him and landed a punch in his back making him double over slightly but he quickly regained his balance. He ran at her again and she managed to block most of his attacks but she was getting tired pretty quickly. She had to end this battle fast. Sai jumped into the air aiming a punch at Sakura but she grabbed his wrist and flew him against a tree she approached him from behind and held a kunai at his neck once he was standing.

"I win." Sakura Said.

"Very good Sakura, Sasuke now I want you two to face each other." Kakashi instructed and the both stood about five feet in front of the other.

"Show me you're best Sakura." Sasuke told her getting into a fighting position. She nodded and looked at him with a determined look. Sakura ran at him aiming punches and kicks at him which he easily dodged. After a while he began to counter with his own. Both Sakura and Sasuke were matching each other blow for blow. After a while Sakura was breathing quite hard and her attacks were getting quit sloppy. Sasuke too showed signs of fatigue but not as much as Sakura. Each stood about six feet from the other. After Sakura caught her breath she ran at Sasuke once more aiming a punch at Sasuke's chest but he caught it with his hand. Sakura smirked when he did this and he raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura kicked him off his feet and sat on top of him straddling him with her hips but since Sasuke was physically stronger he managed to push her off and she landed in front of a tree behind him. She stood up but she found no sign of Sasuke. He appeared behind her with a kunai at her neck but she transformed into a log and appeared behind sasuke with her own kunai but he too transformed into a log.

_'damn we think too much alike' Sakura thought._

Sasuke ran at Sakura throwing punches and kicks her way but he was to fast for her and she was reading to collapse any moment. He hit her in the stomach and she slammed against a tree. She spit up the blood and whipped her mouth with the back of her hand. Sasuke appeared in front of her and offered her his hand. Sakura looked up at him confused. 

"You're too slow Sakura." Sasuke informed her which made her glare at him clearly mad that he had insulted her when she had tried her best. She was about to say something when Kakashi interrupted her.

"Good work Sasuke, you too Sakura you've' improved."

"but not enough." She whispered but only Sasuke heard it.

"Okay that's enough training for today." Kakashi announced and disappeared. Naruto ran off to his beloved ramen and Sasuke sat down beside Sakura thinking they were alone.

"Saku-" Sasuke began but was interrupted.

"Hey" Sai appeared in front of them looking at Sasuke. "I'd just like to apologize; the truth is I'm jealous of you. You have a relation ship with Sakura and Naruto that I could never have, I guess I was just angry at how easily they forgave you." Sai confessed.

"That's what friends do they forgive each other regardless of there mistakes." Sakura spoke. Sai was bit surprised by the comment and Sasuke was smirking.

"I'll remember that." Sai said and left Sakura and Sasuke alone. Sasuke turned towards Sakura once he was gone.

"Sakura I'm sorry" Sasuke began. Sakura shook her head at him.

"It's okay, I understand, you were just trying to tell me what I need to improve on." She told him looking at him but then turning away so that he didn't see the tears that began to form in her eyes. "I…I just can't help but still feel weak." She continued. He noticed a tear roll down cheek. She placed her head on his shoulder. He was a bit surprised but made no sign to push her off instead Sasuke pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her while she cried.

"You're not weak." Sasuke told her. She pulled away slightly and looked at him. "Sakura I've been training my whole life to kill Itachi." He told her.

"Still…" Sakura murmured.

"If you want you can train with me." Sasuke told her.

"Really?" Sakura asked not believing her ears.

"I'll help you with your speed. I am pretty fast and since your chakera is perfect maybe you could…" Sasuke said with his voce becoming really quite near the end. Sakura giggled at him and received a glare for him. He never was someone to ask for help with his Uchiha pride.

"I'll help you with your chakera control." She told him. Sasuke smirked. He stood and offered her his hand which she gladly accepted. After they walked out of the training area Sakura appeared to be in a much better mood. "Want to go out to eat Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

"hn." Sasuke responded. They walked into the ramen stand and noticed that Naruto was no where to be found.

"I guess Naruto is with Hinata." Sakura stated. Sasuke didn't say anything he sat down and ordered both of there meals. Sakura sat down beside him a moment later. They ate mostly in silence both preoccupied by there thoughts. They left once the sun had began to set and paid for there meals. Sasuke had his hands stuffed in his pockets with his eyes fixed on the ground and Sakura walked along side him with her hands behind her back.

"um…S-Sasuke…" Sakura began. Sasuke shifted his eyes towards her noticing her nervousness.**__**

"Hn." He responded.

"I…I know you don't like to talk about your past, but I was wondering what your b-brother was like you know b-before he-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

"Itachi." Sasuke said with hatred clearly in his voice. Sakura didn't dare look at Sasuke.

"You know what forget it I shouldn't have asked." Sakura said and quickly began to walk faster but a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist preventing her from going anywhere. "Sasuke…" Sakura whispered looking up at him. His eyes showed a mixture of pain, sadness, hatred, and love? She couldn't quite tell.

"It's okay, He was…like just like any brother I guess, I think he was the only other person in my family who really understood me, he would take care of me, he'd help me with my ninja skills sometimes when he wasn't busy. I always tried to be just as good as him. I don't know what caused him to change." Sasuke told her looking at the ground. Sakura wrapped her arms around him holding him in a tight embrace.

"You loved him didn't you? I'm sorry to bring back such memories." She whispered in his ear. Sasuke kept his arms at his sides.

"That's why I can't forgive him for what he did. He deserves to die for killing our clan when we lov-" Sasuke said but was interrupted by Sakura.

"I understand Sasuke you don't need to continue." Sakura told him pulling away and looking into his onyx black eyes.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered looking into her own green eyes.

"Yes Sasuke." Sakura replied not breaking there eye contact.

"Can you promise me something?" Sasuke asked her.

"Sure Sasuke, anything." She replied touching his right arm lightly. He walked towards her and held her so that his mouth was beside her ear and whispered.

"I never want you to meet Itachi, but if for some reason you do promise me you won't fight him." Sakura gasped lightly. "Promise me that you'll run and find help, he takes away everything that is important to me Sakura…you are important to me." He said in a whisper. He pulled away and looked at her eyes that were slightly teary.

"b-but Sasuke…" she whispered.

"Promise me." Sasuke said grabbing onto her shoulders looking at her with a pleading look.

"Okay I promise." She replied and hugged him tight. Sasuke returned the hug in his own way. Sasuke closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms since he knew he would be leaving her in less than a week.

**To Be Continued…**

**So what did you think? The next chapter is going to take me a while because it's my longest chapter and is going to take a while to type up. Within the next couple a chapters things are going to start happening again. Sorry to all those he found these past chapters a bit blah.**

**Please R&R  
**  
…


End file.
